A Sad Loss and A New Gain
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: Drew is tormenting May after she loses yet another contest. She is made fun of and pushed to her limit. She has even more bad luck when Drew goes out with a fangirl and drags her along for torture. Full sumary inside. DrewXOc MayXAsh


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd wear a sign saying this is comedy central and we now own Pokemon so run for your life.

Summary: Drew edges May to her limit making her get sad. She feels left out and alone. Not to mention when Drew goes out with his fangirl and drags May along for torture. May goes back with Ash and the gang and she discovers that maybe Drew wasn't so great, but someone else cares about her enough. AshXMay DrewXOc

May and Drew were conversing after yet another contest.  
"You still have a long way to go May! You don't want to end up losing to me again like you always do.", Drew sneered. He had been longing to make May angrier than ever.  
"Save it Drew! You aren't any better than me! Go and find yourself a fangirl and leave me alone!", May growled angilly at the boy she had been traveling with.

"Suit yourself.", Drew said as a skinny girl walked up to him. She had almost all the features May had. She had the thin waist, blue eyes, and brown hair. She wore diamond earings and she had on a shirt with a Beautifly and Masquerain on it. She had blue pants with a pink skirt over top. She was almost an identical to May only she wore her hair in braids and partly looped. (like Kikyo from Inuyasha) (just not the braids)

"Oh m' gosh. Drew! Can I marry you? You are so hot! I'm your biggest fan evah. Believe it. I hear you have a Masquerain and that you like Beautiflies. I have a Beautifly so it must be fate. Who is this ugly girl?", she sneered at May, who was looking ready to kill.

"Oh she's May and she doesn't know anything, but do you want to go out? I think we could also breed Masquerain and Beautifly.", Drew said smiling at the girl who had forgot to say her name.

"O' course I'll go out with you. O' I forgot. My name 's Maple.", she said stressing her name so that May covered her ears.

"I don't think you will mind if May tags along do you? I mean it's not like I'm paying for her appetite when she's skinnier than a sick Ponyta.", Drew said. He sneered at May, who felt ready to cry. She was tired of Drew always making fun of her.

"O' course not! She can come, but she needs a bath!", Maple said holding her hand over her nose making May even more depressed.

"I don't need a bath you idiot fangirl! Why don't you take a bath so you can smell nice for your 'darling' Drew!", May growled emphasizing the word darling.

"I don't talk loike that and you know it! You little worm!", she emphasized the word worm.

"Let's just go and eat, 'Maple'", Drew said emphasizing the word Maple to make May angry.

At the 5 star restaurant

"Oops. I spilled m' juice.", Maple said.

"That's alright darling let me help you get it cleaned up.", Drew said as he wiped a napkin on the table where Maple spilled her juice. May was getting weak from not eating. Drew had even been so kind as to take the last of May's money for more food for Maple.

It's not like you mind!, Drew had told her, when he snatched her money from her fanny pack.

May looked at the couple in disgust. She turned and started walking out the door, when something caught her by her wrist. Drew dragged her back down.

"Sit here and watch what happens next, or I'll never feed you this yummy pie!", Drew said as he threw May back onto the bench. He then finished the pie before her eyes. He then told her to sit up straight since she was slouching. She refused and he jerked her upright as hard as she could. The manager walked past and didn't even notice May. It was like she was a shadow only invisible people could see. That or people that had no feelings. May had bruise marks on her arms from where Drew had grabbed onto her. He put a napkin on Maple's neck and ordered some more eggs and baccon.

"Tut tut. She can't even sit up straight with out looking like a slob!", Maple shouted kicking May's leg roughly from underneath the table. May yelped, but no one noticed.

"I'm..l..leaving.", May said as tears began to come to her eyes. This time Drew left her go, but he left her something else, a big bruise mark on her right arm from where he had punched her. She longed to see anybody who could have the guts to help her. She was weak in the leg as well and cautiously limped. Her body was in bad shape from Drew and Maple.

She walked by a stream and resulted to fainting from all the energy she had waisted. "Ash..Brock...Pikachu..Misty..someone anyone..please help me..", were her last words before she collapsed from the pressure and loss of strength. It must have been her lucky day, for someone had been listening...

-----------

"Hey Brock do you think she will be ok?", Ash asked as Brock laid May on a sleeping bag. She was bruised badly and she was barely breathing. Ash was concerned for his precious friend. She was still unconscious, but breathing.

"I don't know Ash. Honestly I don't. She has some nasty bruises, especially on her arms. She has a 50-50 percent chance of living.", Brock said as he dug in his pack for anything to help her wounds. She had some nail marks where Drew had dug his nails into her flesh as well, but they weren't nearly as bad as her bruises.

"I hope she's okay. Wake up soon May. I want to know who did this to you, so I can return the favor.", Ash said as he rubbed her cheek. Pikachu licked May's wrist which was bleeding from Drew's carelessness. Pikachu spat out the blood. May's face was a little wet from the crying she had done, but she was running a fever through it all.

May slowly coughed. She was ill and she didn't understand why it had to be her that always ended up hurt. She lifted her heavy eyelids. She saw Ash leaning over her and she became dizzy.

"Lay back down May. You're still sick and it won't do us no good to travel with you if you are ill. When you wake up later you can have something to drink. Maybe you can also have something to eat.", Ash said. He laid his hand on May's forehead and smoothed out her bangs. This was probably one of the first times she had seen him so carring. She smiled weakly and laid back down. Soon after she fell asleep.

----------

"Ash. I know you wanna take care of May, but it's time to eat. Please leave her rest a little while longer. The fever is still there and we should wait for it to break.", Brock said as Ash slowly stroked May's hair. Ash got up and went to Brock to get his food. May's fever was steadily decreasing and she could slightly hear as she came out of unconsciousness. She finally awoke to find everyone had gone elsewhere. She tried to sit up, but found she was zipped into a sleeping bag. She was unsteady and she couldn't sit up even if she was freed from the sleeping bag. Ash walked over and saw she was awake. He smiled at her and touched her cheek softly.

"Evenin' May. How are you feeling?", Ash and Brock asked as they gathered around the campfire and sat by May. Ash was tempted to give her food, but knew it would make her sicker. He knelt beside her and stroked her soft, brown hair.

"A little better thanks!", May said smiling cheerfully. She watched as Ash slowly ate the soup Brock had made. Brock told Ash to unzip May's sleeping bag since she was feeling much better. Ash did so and May moved her arms freely. She looked up at them curiously. Brock got a bowl of soup for her, but told Ash to help her to sit up first. Ash helped May up and she gratefully took the soup. She smiled at them and even gave Ash a small hug for taking care of her.

"Hey May..", Ash started looking at May.

"Yeah Ash?", May asked as she slowly sipped some of the stew.

"Who did this to you? I mean the bruises and the nail marks. Who did it?", Ash asked curiously peering at May, who was eating too fast.

"Take it easy May.", Brock commented. "You're eating too fast and you'll either burn your mouth or get sick, if you know what I mean." He maturly put his hand on May's thin shoulder. She smiled meekly.

"Well Ash... It was Drew. I had been traveling with him and he was taking me to contests. Yesterday..I think, I told him to go find a fangirl since he was making fun of me. He agreed and a fangirl came up to him. What's more is she looked like me. In a freaky sort of way. Drew took her out to eat and made fun of me, but told me to tag along. He was getting all mushy with her. His fangirl got hungry and just for the fun of it, he unzipped my fanny pack and used 'my' money to pay for 'her' food. He didn't even give me a scrap. I decided to leave, so as I walked to the door, I felt something grab my wrist. Drew dragged me back down into the booth, his nails dug into me and also left bruises. His 'girlfriend' kicked me in my leg and I decided to leave again. That time he punched me in my arm, that's why I have a large bruise.", May said honestly.

"You've been through a lot.", Brock commented as Ash put his hand on May's shoulder. He turned her to face him.

"What he did to you, you didn't deserve. You're a sweet girl and anyone who abuses someone like that should be put in jail. You didn't deserve to take his crap. He's an ahole. (I don't like typing swear words, so I'll use that instead) He's a two-timing scum. We won't let him hurt you. 'I' won't let him hurt you.", Ash promised. He gazed deeply into her eyes, making her nervous.

"Thanks Ash. I'm glad you are my friend.", May said looking into his eyes, which caused her to blush. She didn't know why, but ever since she traveled with him, she noticed herself becoming attached to him. She couldn't shake the feelings.

"I'm glad you're my friend too.", Ash said smiling at her in a loving way causing her to blush further. She tried turning her head, but Ash was hard to take her eyes off of.

"I..uh...I'm going to get some fresh air. I think I'll take a walk.", May said as she tried to push Ash away by changing the subject. It wasn't working so easily.

"I'll come with you in case that creep Drew shows up.", Ash bravely declared. He helped May, who was wobbling, to her feet.

"Thanks Ash, but I can walk from here.", she said smiling. Ash just shrugged and nodded.

"May..I've..I've been...meaning..t..to..tell you..I love you!", Ash said hurriedly when they got to a small stream. May kicked at it uncomfortably.

May blushed. "I know, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you without first knowing if you felt for me like I felt for you. I love you Ash.", May said as she looked into his auburn eyes. I love those eyes, May thought.

"Yeah?", Ash asked.

"Yeah.", May declared.  
"I promise to protect you May. As long as we are together, nothing can keep us apart. Remember all the times I protected you?", Ash said asking the last part. May nodded. He pulled her into a hug.

Flashback series:

May was acting like a camera person and a herd of Donphan were nearing. May started to scream as one rolled towards her almost crushing her. The next minute she was on the ground with Ash's arm around her back. "You alright?", Ash had asked. She nodded and thanked her savior.

May was sad when Lucario went back with Sir Arron, but Ash told her there was nothing she could do to stop fate. She had nodded as a breeze blew through her bangs.

May had found a Manaphy egg. When it hatched May became attached to it. A pokemon ranger had tried to take it away from her, but it had switched Ash's body and the ranger's body so that it could be with May. May had gone down to Manaphy's temple underwater and even taught it how to talk. It said, "Mama luv u". A pirate dude had caused the temple to begin flooding. May held Manaphy in her arms and watched as the water started rising. May was locked into one of the capsuls off the back of the pirate's ship by Ash, to protect her. He then dove underwater and started to place the pieces on the circle to stop the flooding. Soon after he made it, May was found and pulled out. Ash had saved her countless times, but she had hardly thanked him.

"I love you May!", Ash said as he pulled her close. He kissed her passionately.

"Thank you for saving me so many times. I love you too, Ash!", May said as she kissed him back.

This is my first oneshot. I made a poem, but this is my first oneshot. I hope you all enjoyed it and r&r everyone! Love u all! Thanx for reviewing and I hope you review for my other stories if you haven't already.  
Heather 


End file.
